


Shotgun

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be a long way to the next town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was going to have to do this. It was me.

This was just one of many short stops they made in their travels. There was no point in trying to make time after they'd already wasted so much of it. First Prompto wanted to see the Chocobos one more time, so they spent at least an hour at the outpost. They got back on the road after that, but then Gladio insisted that they stop to check out some other wanted posters, and they somehow ended up on a quest to find some elusive, mischievous monster that had been terrorizing the locals. They found the darn thing, but the reward wasn't all that impressive.

The others seemed very pleased with their accomplishment, but Ignis was done. He was just done. The lot of them had no idea how to manage their time. Or perhaps they had no intention of managing it.

“How many more stops will we make before we get there?” Ignis agonized aloud, lifting his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

Noctis leaned over the back of Ignis's seat, resting his arms over his shoulders.

“What's one more stop now? I want to get this finished with as quickly as you do, but we're only four people. We have to go at our own pace. It's better to have everyone happy than stressed out, unhappy, and uncooperative, right?”

Surprised, Ignis tilted his head to look back at him. “That was unusually insightful, coming from you,” he said, awkwardly adjusting his glasses. The prince's face felt awfully close.

Noctis's lazy smile made a knot form in Ignis's throat. He was giving him some kind of look, but Ignis couldn't decipher what it was supposed to mean. They stopped at this convenience store because Gladio and Prompto wanted to get some snacks and drinks. Claiming that he would rather stay in the car and nap, Noctis told them what he wanted and closed his eyes, but he was looking quite awake for someone who said he'd rather be asleep.

“So, what I wanna know,” Noctis began, climbing over the console between the two front seats to get into the passenger seat, “is what I can do to help you relax,” he concluded, leaning an elbow on the console.

Ignis looked around, convinced that he must've stepped into another universe. “Is something wrong, Highness? Are you alright?”

He received a slap on the shoulder for his disbelief, but Noctis looked more amused by him than anything else. Moving even closer, he leaned over the divide to put an arm around Ignis's shoulders. With that, he was definitely crossing the line. It was one thing if some strangers saw them, but Prompto and Gladio would be nagging them with questions the whole way if they saw them looking so comfortable with each other. They were probably pretty obvious already, but Noctis looked like he was suddenly interested in doing something that would leave no doubts about their relationship.

“You're always so good to me and you've been really patient with the others so far. It made me feel kinda bad when I realized that none of us have done anything for you yet. Everyone else is always getting their way, and you barely complain, so... I wanna do something for you.” Though he kept his eyes averted for most of that, Noctis finally glanced at him timidly.

His intentions were clear, but Ignis had no idea what he planned to do in a place like this.

“First of all,” Ignis said, “what's going on with the hand?”

“Oh-” Embarrassed, Noctis pulled back, removing the hand he'd placed on Ignis's shoulder, and put his hands back down in his lap. “Too much?”

“A bit.”

He scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry. I don't know how to flirt.”

“I could tell,” Ignis said, omitting the part where he thought it was absolutely endearing to hear Noctis admit it. He liked it whenever Noctis tried to make an effort. His efforts, though often bewildering, were very cute. Not knowing what would happen if he ever told him how precious it was to watch him trying, Ignis kept it to himself, afraid of giving the prince a severely misguided sense of confidence.

Drumming his fingers on the console, Noctis stared into the store as he thought. The store was small, surrounded by glass windows. They could see Prompto studying the snack aisle with intensity while Gladio wasted time at the magazine rack while he should've been looking for what he went in there for.

“Looks like we might be here a while,” Ignis sighed.

Noctis made a sound of agreement. “Yeah.” He turned to him. “Hey, so. What's your plan for when we reach the next town? And don't you dare say that you're just going to sit and think about what we do next. You've gotta do something for yourself.”

“Is that concern I hear?” Ignis asked. His amused smirk slowly faded when he noticed how seriously Noctis was looking at him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Ignis leaned back in the driver's seat and gave his question some consideration. “Well, there are a few things I'd enjoy. I've been dying for a bath, and I'd really love a cup of coffee from someplace nice. I don't know if we'll have the time, but I'd appreciate a soft bed, as well. I'd love to stretch my legs without having to worry about accidentally kicking someone.”

The prince lifted the back of his gloved hand to his mouth, trying to hide a laugh. “Lemme get this straight. You want to drink coffee, take a bath, and fall asleep. You sound like an old man.”

“'You sound like an old man,' says the one who's always falling asleep,” Ignis retorted, delivering him a pointed stare.

“Wow, shots fired. You got me.” Settling back into the passenger seat, crossing his arms over his chest like Ignis, he rolled his head back and looked up at the clouds. “I'd enjoy a soft bed too. I can sleep pretty much anywhere, but the flat cots we use in the tent aren't _the best._ If we stop at a hotel, we should get a room together. I can think of a few things we can do that oughta help you relax.”

A glance to his left and Ignis was met by a tired but cheeky grin.

Ignis tapped his fingers against his arm and put his eyes forward, now debating whether he wanted to give the prince any of his attention at all. As it were, he was already fighting to keep himself professional. He'd never felt more stressed than he had recently. He was on constant alert in battle, terrified that something might happen to the prince. Noctis was capable and more than decently skilled in battle, but Ignis couldn't keep himself from worrying about him. There was only one Noctis. If anything happened to him...

Yet he was also constantly impressed. Seeing him successfully using his family's abilities against foes, witnessing him summon and use magic – Ignis's heart swelled proudly every time. He was truly impressive. And now that they were older, he allowed himself to admit that he found his strength attractive. Suddenly, protecting him on the field became a more intimate thing.

Before long, his meticulously-maintained mask was going to crack. He could tell that Noctis had already noticed the way he'd been looking at him all that time. The thoughts of him were the only thing that distracted him from what an utterly terrible situation they were in otherwise.

Noctis leaned over again, lightly resting a hand on Ignis's thigh.

“I know you probably won't be happy until this is settled, but I want to help make the way there feel a little easier.”

Judging by the earnest look in his eyes, Ignis knew that he was talking about himself as well. They dealt with their stress differently, but their minds were always in the same place. And if he knew Noctis as well as he thought, then he knew where that hand was thinking about going.

“Real quick,” Noctis said, leaning in to whisper near his ear. “I'll get it done before either of them walk out the door.”

First of all, Ignis really wanted to ask him what the heck 'it' was supposed to be and why he made it sound like a job that needed to be handled quickly. Judging by the way he said it, he didn't have to ask, though. That was why Ignis became far more concerned with how Noctis planned to 'get it done' before Prompto and Gladio returned to the car. Despite himself, he felt interested in this plan even though they were in public, in a car that couldn't even afford them the decency of a roof. The Regalia left them right out in the open.

If anyone walked by the car...

“Chill out,” Noctis said, teasingly nipping the shell of his ear.

Putting a hand on Noctis's shoulder, he pushed him away, keeping his eyes nervously on the other two who were still wandering around the store. Had they turned to look at them, they would've seen Noctis leaning over him with his mouth that close to his face, and then he would've had to worry about how awkward the ride to the next town was going to be. He didn't want to deal with their questions. Not now. Some other time... Far in the future.

“Highness, we don't have time for games.”

Noctis's grin endured. “Yeah. You're right. I can take my time on you later.”

For a foolish second, Ignis thought that he was ready to give up. He should've known better.

Pushing the hand off his shoulder, Noctis laid himself across the console, resting in Ignis's lap. Before Ignis could do a thing to stop him, Noctis already had his hands on his belt, unbuckling it with distressing speed. Frantically, Ignis looked around the car, but it seemed that no one had been paying attention to them – not yet, at least. There was a young woman talking on her phone by the door and a couple boys standing not too far away, eating popsicles. The last thing he wanted to do was scar some innocent children and ruin their enjoyment of icy treats forever.

“Highness,” he growled, looking down at the one in his lap. It was too hot to be wearing a full suit outside, but Ignis had been able to ignore it most of the time. Especially after learning how to control fire magic, he felt more comfortable with the heat, but this situation was making him sweat.

Nervously, he tugged at his shirt collar.

They were past the point of no return now. Noctis slid down his zipper. Pushing his hand into his clothes, his surprisingly cool fingers wrapped around him and pulled him out. The second his sensitive skin met the open air, Ignis bend over the wheel and glanced around again, terrified of anyone seeing what Noctis was doing.

This whole situation was a mess to start with, but the fact that it was the _prince_ made it even worse. No matter what Noctis had to say about, Ignis didn't think the prince should be doing this sort of thing for anyone, especially in public.

Just when he felt like he might be able to relax for a second, assured that no one was looking, he felt Noctis's mouth close around him. His eyes flew open and he put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelling out, startled. Shaking slightly, he slipped on the wheel and almost elbowed the horn when Noctis began to move his head. Though he was thankful that he hadn't announced his predicament to the world by slamming on the horn, he realized that he must've looked just as shaken as he felt when he noticed the girl looking at him. She was still on her phone, but she had an eyebrow raised and seemed to have no shame in staring directly at him. Hoping that she wasn't wondering where the other passenger had gone, he forced himself to look casual as he brushed back his hair and smiled at her.

He couldn't tell if she thought he was weird, but at least she turned and stopped staring.

Pulling up for a second, Noctis glanced up at him, his face flushed. “You're embarrassed,” he said, looking obnoxiously satisfied.

“Of course I am,” Ignis muttered, trying not to look like he was talking to his lap. “I thought you were supposed to be helping me relax. This isn't helping at all!”

Noctis rubbed his thigh, trying to make him calm down. “It'll be fine. Lean over the wheel and let yourself enjoy it. If someone's coming, just let me know. Easy.”

It wasn't actually that easy, but the prince sounded unnervingly convincing when his lips were that close to his cock. Ignis nodded, trying to calm down and trust him. Leaning back over the wheel like Noctis suggested, Ignis took a breath and tried to exhale some of his stress along with it. This time, he didn't flinch when he felt Noctis take him back into his mouth. Noctis wasn't particularly skilled, still very inexperienced when it came to this sort of thing, but that hardly mattered. Just the fact that he was doing this for him at all made Ignis feel like he was melting.

He kept his eyes on the people who were milling around the area, but it was hard to keep his focus when Noctis swirled his tongue over the head of his cock. Unable to take the full length of it, he did the best that he could, stroking the base with his hand as he paid special attention to the most sensitive spots with his tongue. It almost felt like too much, but Ignis realized that he wasn't trying to tease him anymore. He knew what limited time they had, and he was being serious. Each move he made was targeting his weaknesses, trying to make him come.

If that were what he were aiming for, then he was going to have an easy victory. Noctis could probably do anything to him and Ignis would come shamefully quickly for him. This was the sort of thing he could only let himself dream about. Not even in his waking could he let himself imagine something like this happening. It wasn't his place.

But it was an unequivocal reality that Noctis had his head in his lap, his mouth around his cock. His face was looking red, and Ignis knew that it wasn't just because of the heat. Each time he bobbed his head, a quiet, happy sound accompanied each breath he took through his nose. Ignis would've insisted that he stop, that he didn't need to do any of this just for him, but it was becoming more obvious to him that Noctis was enjoying himself as well.

The second Ignis took his eyes off the people around them and looked down at Noctis, his heart leapt straight to his throat. With his pulse pounding loudly in his head, he took another fearful look around himself before silently realizing that he shouldn't stop himself from watching. It made him feel like some kind of dirty voyeur to watch the prince as he sucked his cock, but if he'd ever have the privilege, then now was the time. He felt a little bit of his self-control slip when he saw the erotic red of his cheeks, as he watched the way his cock lewdly slid between Noctis's wet lips. To top it all off, it sounded like he was really trying to hold back his voice, and all of those quiet, restrained noises did terrible things to Ignis's ability to hold himself together.

That was just fine, though. Even if the others were as slow as expected, he knew that they didn't have all the time in the world. Being such an unprecedented occasion, a part of him wished that they could keep at this forever, but he knew what an awful and impossible idea that was. Instead, he tried to record each second in his memory, memorizing the way that Noctis moved, the way his tongue felt, the feeling of his warm breath against his skin. As long as the image was kept in his memory, it didn't matter how quickly it made him come when he watched him now. He didn't need to pull his eyes away, to keep himself from feeling good.

So far, he'd done an exceptional job of keeping himself still, but it was getting harder as he got closer to the edge. Fingers burning to touch him, he let himself place a hand at the back of Noctis's neck and was startled when he heard him let out a moan. It was probably too much to hope that no one had heard it, but Ignis tried to keep his face neutral. He didn't want anyone to see how badly that single moan had affected him.

Apparently Noctis had enjoyed that, so Ignis threaded his fingers through his hair, resting his hand firmly at the back of his neck. He just kept it there, letting him know that he liked what he was doing without commanding him to do anything. As if he forgot where they were, Noctis hummed; a low rumble that combined with the wet sound of his lips and tongue against his skin that finally made Ignis come undone.

Doubling over with one hand gripping the wheel, the other fisted in Noctis's hair, he didn't even have a second to warn him before he came. Worry immediately filled him, but Noctis kept going, stroking him with his tongue and fingers until every drop met his tongue.

When Noctis finally pulled up and straightened himself, Ignis watched with utter fascination and mild horror as the prince swallowed. Giving him a sleepy look, Noctis fixed his hair, then climbed over the console and tumbled into the back seat.

“Fix your pants,” he said.

Sweating, heart still pounding in confusion, Ignis looked up when he heard the sound of door chimes and realized that the other two were finally on their way back to the car. With fumbling fingers, he zipped his pants and pulled his belt together as quickly as possible before they returned, but had no time to steady himself before they were opening the car doors.

Getting into the passenger seat where Noctis had been no more than a minute before, Prompto turned to him and stared, looking at him strangely.

“Hey, you alright? If the heat was getting to you out here, you should've come in.”

Ignis was glad that Prompto was this dense.

Removing his glasses for a second, he wiped the back of his hand over his forehead and pretended to be hot. He was, but the temperature outside wasn't the true culprit. The sly fox slumped in seat behind him was the real one to blame.

“I'll be fine,” he said, fanning himself for good measure.

“Sleeping Beauty isn't looking too good back here, either,” Gladio said, inspecting Noctis more closely than Noctis was clearly comfortable with.

He pushed him away and sat up, leaning between the two front seats to look at Prompto. “Did you get what I asked for?”

“Oh-” Prompto rummaged around in the bag he'd returned with. “Here you go! One ice-cold orange soda for Noct!”

Grabbing the bottle from him, he unscrewed the top and quickly gulped down a few big mouthfuls. Ignis's eyes were drawn to the way his throat moved as he drank, watching a bead of sweat as it rolled down his neck and disappeared beneath his shirt, but he felt painfully aware of why Noctis was so grateful for that drink. Inside, Ignis was promising him that he wouldn't let that happen again. Though, when Noctis set down his soda and looked at him, he didn't seem bothered. The look he gave him silently promised that there would be something nice waiting for him in the next town.

At this rate, Ignis wasn't going to be able to cool off and relax until he had all his clothes off.


End file.
